Frolicking Chibis
by La Salle De Bain
Summary: Le gasp! The cast has turned into adorable little critters we like to call chibis. And it's Kurama and Hiei's job to take care of them until Koenma can turn them back! Take a look at Botan's sexual desires and Kuwabara's hidden intelligence. DISCONTINUED.
1. Feelings of Love Become Thorns

**Frolicking Chibis**

I recently stumbled upon my old account, and this was a fan fiction among them. Except, of course, I had an OC in it, but I've decided to replace her with our very dear Kurama. He'll be very out of character, though. I like making Kurama cheery. And hyper. And homosexual.

This isn't exactly what it was on the other account. I rewrote the whole thing quite some time ago, and I found it today. I liked it, so I'll share it with the world.

Oh, and by the way. Titles for the chapters are bits of Japanese songs I liked at the time of rewriting the fic. This chapter's is from Mizu Kagami sung by Chichiri, from the anime series _Fushigi Yuugi_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'd give Sensui and Itsuki more scenes together if I did. D:

**Rated PG-13 For**: Language, mainly. Nothing too horrible. And hints of yaoi. Hiei is totally gay in my little world. With Kurama. Ah, yes.

* * *

**Chapter One: Feeling of Love Become Thorns**

"La li ho," Kurama muttered as he entered Koenma's office, a dull expression across his face.

Noticing the awkward silence, his eyes willingly scanned the room. Nearly jumping back twenty clear feet, he spotted Jaganshi Hiei, in the dimmest corner of the room. His back was pressed against the wall, his arms crossed in frustration.

"Hey, Hiei," the light-haired boy greeted, strolling over to him. "Where's everyone?"

"Hn," Hiei snorted. Out of nowhere appeared a bulging black garbage bag. A few dime-sized holes were neatly poked in various places along side a knot tied at its top.

Kurama stared down at it for a minute. He wasn't exactly the brightest person when it came to common sense, but even he knew humans threw trash into bags like that. So trash caused the absence of his acquaintances?

Hiei tapped his left foot impatiently. Kurama took the hint and carefully untied the top. Shrugging, he peered inside.

Inside were the cutest midgets Kurama had ever seen (they were the only midgets Kurama had ever seen). They would've been ten times more irresistible if they didn't look like mini-clones of his friends. Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan… Doggie-piled on top of a peach-colored pillow. They have soft, life-like snores, too…

Kurama wasn't very impressed, though.

"Nice… er… demented plushies you have…" he said, still blinking down at the bag.

"It's them," Hiei answered simply.

"You mean… they're chibis?"

"I… guess…"

Kurama froze.

"But where's Kuwabara?"

"Right behind you, answered Hiei, holding back a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned around… and there was super-deformed Kuwabara. He was wearing a miniature version of his school uniform. Actually quite fond of petite inanimate objects, Kurama refrained from squealing.

"Kuwabara, there you are!"

Kuwa remined silent, his right eyebrow raising in interest.

"…"

"Can you come over here?" Kurama commanded, scolding him.

"I can, but I just don't want to," chibi Kuwabara answered sarcastically.

Kurama was minutes away from bursting a vein.

"Damned BRAT! Get your chibified ass over here and crawl into that stupid bag." He jammed his finger in the direction of the garbage bag, which lied stiffly on the ground.

"No!" Kuwabara squealed.

"Why not?"

"Because of him!" He motioned over to Hiei, who rolled his eyes abruptly.

"What has he ever done to you?" barked the red-haired bishounen.

"Correction: what did he ever do to them." Kuwabara's forefinger landed on the little hand poking out of the black, plastic container. "You wouldn't believe how you got them into that hell hole."

Kurama caught a glimpse at Hiei. He showed no sign of care or notice. His attention seemed to be on a patch of wall somewhere.

Kuwabara took his silence as a cue to go on.

"He jabbed each of them in the stomach at least twice, dumped the trash out of that thing, and then threw them in. I hid under that hideous desk over there and watched the whole thing."

"I don't blame him," Kurama muttered dully. "Now get into the fucking bag."

"Why? Aren't you gonna hurt him or something?"

"If you haven't noticed, you're the chibi, not me. When I'm irritated, 'pinching' isn't an option. Now get into the bag."

All of a sudden, Kuwabara toppled over. Kurama's jaw dropped… and then quickly closed up again.

Well, this proved how fast Hiei was.

"Thanks," mumbled Kurama. He didn't bother to pick Kuwabara's body up. He's never touched him before, and wasn't going to begin now.


	2. Aim for the loophole in this Shy, Trembl

**Frolicking Chibis**: **Chapter Two**

Hah. I made Kurama more himself in this chapter. Kind of. Not completely. Hiei's changed a little, too.

This chapter's title in from _Gravitation_'s Rage Beat. _Gravitation_ is one of my personal favorites, so if you don't mind a little male-on-male, I highly recommend it. xD

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **Aim for the Loophole in tis Shy, Trembling Society**

Silence fell over the couple for the next fifteen minutes. Even the chibis' snoring seemed to nestle down, as though wanting to balance out with Kurama and Hiei's lack of noise.

They stood in place. Kurama was deep in thought, his emerald eyes twinkling in anticipation. Hiei caught himself staring at him (A/N: Yeah, Kurama has a pretty nice ass, doesn't he, Hiei?); he could see the light bulbs popping on by on in his mind.

Kurama glanced at him, realizing he was being stared at. He raised an eyebrow, asking softly, "Do you know what happened to them?"

"No clue," replied Hiei flatly. "I don't particularly see what the big deal is, considering _I'm_ not the one watching them until they're back to normal."

The red-haired boy nearly collapsed. "That never occurred to me! And to think I was standing here for the longest time swooning over the Kuwabara's step up in vocabulary!" He dashed over to Hiei, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you mind watching them with me?"

Hiei laughed. Yes, laughed. Kurama must've been dropped on the head as a child. The Jagan-wielder didn't know whether to bust a gut or feel hurt that Kurama didn't know him as much as he thought he did. Oh, well. The fox had to deal with rejection… again.

"Are you serious?" the dark-haired youkai spat, seconds away from pulling out his katana. "I'll just _slaughter_ the little pricks and save us both some bloody time!"

"Hiei," Kurama muttered, flashing him a dirty look. "This isn't about _you_. It's about _them_!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama certainly hadn't put up as much as a fight during 'Master and Servant' last night. "Fine, fine. Whatever. You do the hard stuff. I'll just sit here and look pretty."

"Really?" said Kurama. "Thanks a lot! I promise to pay you back! I know that you have better things to do and that you despise children. But technically, they're not even children."

"What's going to happen when they wake up?" Hiei moaned, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I'm not sure," Kurama replied.

"BIG NEWS!" a familiar voice boomed.

The duo jumped. On the screen they were standing in front of appeared Koenma, the oh-so-popular prince. He looked as ordinary as ever, pacifier in place

"Hiei, Kurama! Something has happened to the others!" their boss yelped.

"We know," Hiei murmured, rolling his eyes.

Kurama pointed at Kuwabara's body, turning back to the screen. "Where exactly are you? A resort?"

"I'm on vacation," Koenma rambled on quickly. "But that's not important."

"Do you have any idea who did this to them?"

"Oh, of course. He's right over here." Koenma edged to the left of the screen, a chunky man passing by. He didn't look like much of a threat, and if he was an enemy, his tactics were pretty much screwed.

"What?" Hiei barked. "He's on holiday with you?"

"Yes. We happen to be good friends. It all started in kindergarten, when my spiteful _ex_-friend stuck chewed-up bubble gum up my—"

"Koenma." Hiei casually placed a hand on the bandaged handle of his katana. "What happened?"

"I was getting to that!" Koenma squealed. "…" Hiei glared at him impatiently, Kurama raising an eyebrow.

"I lost a bet…" Koenma gulped after a minute. Hiei and Kurama fell over.

"Well, you see, after I showed him pictures of last year's Christmas party, he insisted on a game of poker. I didn't have any yen on me, so he agreed on turning everyone in the photographs—other than me, of course—into worthless slabs of beef. Hence, chibis."

"Hiei and I didn't attend that party," stated Kurama, stroking his chin.

"Indeed. Our next match is in two days, and I'll demand a cure if I win."

"And what if you lose?"

"… Let's just say the world is going to feel so much bigger to you." The couple remained silent, exchanging slightly shocked looks.

"Anyway," Koenma continued, "for the time being, you have to stay with them. All of them. Knowing that chibis aren't causing chaos in the Reikai will burn some anxiety from my shoulders."

With that, the screen shut off.

Kurama blinked a couple of times in uncertainty, Hiei 'hn'ing to himself. Kuwabara, who still slumbered, scratched his nose.

The fox twitched, and shrugged one shoulder. "Might as well get to work."

* * *

Not much. This chapter is mainly here just to explain things. I'd call it a filler, or whatever floats your boat. Heh. 

Hiei is a totally badass.


	3. Color Your Eyes Without Smiling Alone

**Frolicking Chibis**: **Chapter Three**

Urrrgh. I'd call this a filler, too. But oh well. Whatever keeps the storyline together.

This chapter's title is from _Gravitation_'s Sleepless Beauty. Yes, I'm quite fond of this series' soundtrack. I own it, actually. The OST, I mean. One of 'em. _(/your jealousy)_

Sorry about any typos. No spell check on the computer I'm using.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: **Color Your Eyes Without Smiling Alone**

Hiei and Kurama spread the chibis in various places around the room. They hide the garbage bag under Koenma's desk for future use.

They debated on who got to pick Kuwabara up. At this point, his drool was like a barrier, along with his snot bubble. But they finally agreed to just leave him there. It could scare off animals, as would a bear rug. Except, of course, one look at this rug and that poor little critter is dead.

Afterwards, Kurama left to pick up supplies.

"Don't do anything to them, okay?" he murmured, heading for the door.

"Hn."

Kurama nodded fixedly, leaving and shutting the door, his soft footsteps echoing through through the halls.

As soon as they died away, Hiei turned to the super-deformed worms (as Kurama referred them as when Yusuke accidently kicked him in the shins when he dropped him on the floor).

"Stupid morons," he spat.

Big mistake.

As you know, chibis are extremely light sleepers. Command a marching band to play up to their ears and they do nothing but wiggle their noses. On the otherhand, sneeze quietly and viola!

Congratulations on raising all hell.

Each of their little legs twitched once. Twitched twice. Twitched three times.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the--!" Kurama shrieked from the hallway. He stormed into the room, eyeing the chibis closely. He then cranked his head toward Hiei, who took one large step away.

"What'd you do?" the fox asked kindly, now smiling.

Hiei's eyes widened at his sudden mood swing. From what Yusuke said, some people went through 'PMS', which triggered this (mood swings, I mean). Yusuke had also mentioned Keiko seemed to go through it everyday.

As Hiei pondered this though, Kurama muttered, "Fine. Think your kinky thoughts."

He turned to the pint-sized chibis, a lightbulb popping over his head.

"Snack time."

The room fell silent. You could've heard a wasp walking across a windowsill at this rate. The super-deformed fellows charged over to the square-shaped toddler table Hiei and Kurama had set up beforehand behind Koenma's desk.

The red-haired boy admired his work, smirking.

"Snack time?" Hiei grunted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kurama answered simply. He stuck his hand in his right pocket, digging through it for a moment. He finally pulled something out. He opened Hiei's hand and dropped he pockets' contents into it. It was yen.

"What are these?" the raven-haired boy asked, examining the largest coin.

"Human money. I thought you were a thief, Hiei. I assumed you stole things such as this."

"No. I stole lives."

Kurama grunted in disgust. He decided to ignore it and explained how the money was used.

"So, go to the Ningenkai, find a 7/11, and buy the lovely children some food," he concluded, pointing his friend out of the room. "Good luck!"

Kurama used his back to shut the door and just stood there dreamily for a moment. He felt a surge of painful guilt run through his head for making Hiei run such childish errands. He convinced himself that it was for the best...

The green-eyed boy strolled behind Koenma's desk, and there were the chibis, gleaming up at him. Botan's back (which was turned to him) seemed to indicate that she was currently fumbling with something. And we all know how much Kurama hates being ignored.

"What're you doing?" Kurama called casually yet loudly over at Botan.

Botan neither twitched nor paid attention. Whatever she had, it definitely had to be interesting...

Keiko seemed to notice Kurama's personal pet peeve, considering she began to walk toward the Reaper, a ferious expression across her face. She peeked over Botan's shoulder.

"Ew," she hissed. "A chewed up garbage bag!"

"What?" muttered Kurama. He walked over to them, lightly pushing Keiko out of the way. He took the bag from Botan, quickly dropping the drool-covered object.

"Botan!" Kurama shot, waving his finger. "What'd I tell you about eating garbage bags?"

"Erm, nothing," answered Botan. "But how did you know my name?"

The chibis gasped and began crowding around the fox, tugging on his shirt for answers. "Yeah? How did you know?"

"Maybe this chick knows everything," suggested Yusuke. "Then you must know my phone number, eh, Darling?" He winked.

Kurama winced as Yukina laid a hand on his chest.

"Nope, they're flat,"she squeaked.

"Hey!" Botan squealed. "Can you tell me my fortune? Pretty please?"

"I guess this'll pass the time," Kurama mumbled to himself.

XXXXX

Finally. After forty-five minutes of Master Kurama's "predicting", Hiei reutnred. He sported a shopping cart full of Uncle Jamima ice cream cartons. The chibis oohed and aahed, drops of drool dribbling from their smirking mouths.

Kurama quickly counted the carbonated cartons and muttered, "We have enough to last us a decade."

"Or an hour, in our case," Yusuke howled. The chibis burst into a chorus of muhahas.

Kurama peeled each of the lids off, and dropped the containers on the kiddy table. "Enjoy."

They dived into them like pools of water. Kurama picked up an ice cream carton for himself, planting his ass on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei spat about three inches from Kurama's (boo-tiful) face. "Those are mine and mine only!"

Kurama snorted, brushing his friend aside. "Those chibis are full of imagination. They believe I can read minds, and I, generally speaking, predicted their names a dozen times. They told me things in return as a sort of payment. Like the fact that Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara think you're cute." Hiei shuddered.

"I," the sly fox continued, "can tell you more if you want--"

"No," Hiei interrupted. He handed him a plastic spoon and got a pail for himself.

* * *

Hiei's a sucker for ice cream. Ah, yes. Everyone says he calls it "sweet snow". Is that a fan fiction thing, or did he really say that in the series? I don't know. I'm about two away from episode one hundred, and the episodes after one hundred mainly focus on our dear Hiei. If he DOES say it in the series, tell me, 'kay? I wanna see it. :3 

Oh. And I love the new Export feature. Or was it always there?


	4. There is No Eternity

**Frolicking Chibis: Chapter Four**

Hello! Sorry for taking so long on updating. A lots been happening here. Hurricane, going to Texas, AND FINISHING THE YUMMY FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES. _(heart heart) _I am definitely proud of myself for that. :D But, this is a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction, so what am I flapping my gums about? Heh heh.

I hope you enjoy this chapter of my odd fic (I have totalyl forgotten what song this chapter's title came from). And thank you, foxygirlchan,for the info on Hiei. :3

* * *

**Chapter Four: There is no Eternity**

Everyone must've gained a TON after their little carbonated escapade, since ever inch of their bodies felt stiff. No one was really in the mood to talk, but Hiei and Kurama whispered to each other from their placement in the dim, lit corner.

"What happens next?" Hiei muttered.

"I don't know," responded Kurama honestly. "What are children interested in nowadays?"

"Technically," a high voice squeaked, "we aren't kids! Just chibis, a good source of comic-relief!"

The couple looked up. It was chibi Botan, looking about ten times more determined than usual.

"Then what do you like, Botan?" the red-haired boy asked kindly.

"Him, for starters," Botan said, winking at Hiei.

Her victim (Hiei, of course!) remained silent; biting his lower lip to refrain from something Kurama would make him apologize for. And the word 'sorry' wasn't exactly in THIS demon's vocabulary.

"And…?"

"Barney!"

"What the hell is that?" Hiei blurted out.

"I think I've heard of it," revoked Kurama. "It's an American children's program starring a dark-skinned man in a dinosaur outfit—which, apparently, is considered offending."

"…?"

"In other words, it's legal nicotine. For children."

Botan grinned from ear to ear, plopping herself onto Hiei's lap. "Indeed, Master."

"What the—!" the scarlet-eyed boy spat. "Get OFF me!"

"Why?" Botan whined.

"Because Kurama and I are dating!" Hiei shouted without thinking.

There was a long, uncomfortable buzz of silence silence. The two gaped in awe at Hiei.

"You two are GAY?" Botan muttered. "Wow… Interesting. To be honest, I thought you were related, considering the dull expressions you always seem to have. But I guess you learn something new every day.

"The only difference is… Master smiles more than Hiei! You seem angry at the world," she sighed, glaring at Hiei. "Pfft. Angst machines…"

As odd as Kurama felt, he decided to fall along.

"Yep," the fox simply uttered, standing up. With fake enthusiasm, he added, "And get off him, or I'll be forced to subtract ten years from your life."

Botan shakily got to her feet, holding back a frown. Everyone always seemed to have some sort of GRUDGE against her.

Hiei got up as well, dusting himself off. He blushed a pretty crimson, looking half-awake. He just wanted to cuddle up in a ball and go to sleep, unaware of his surroundings…

And that's just what he did.

* * *

Thanks so much! Love ya. :D


End file.
